The Killing Club
by Lady-Serena-Snape
Summary: There will be OOC for a character or 2. This is part one of a series. There will be murders planned for fun out of boredom. There will also be some discoveries for a certian character. Sorry can't give any more info out or you will discover what the myste
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so don't sue me all you would end up with are a lot of bills.

I would like to think Wwwendy and One Life To Live (one of my favorite soap operas)for this idea.

Flames are not welcomed, but Constructive criticismsand ideas are welcomed.

There will be OOC for a character or 2. This is part one of a series. There will be murders planned for fun out of boredom. There will also be some discoveries for a certian character. Sorry can't give any more info out or you will discover what the mystery is before it begins lol.

The Killing Club  
Chapter 1

On a dark and stormy night six students were sitting in the Room Of Requirement: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Ok Let's get this meeting underway." Harry stared. "Hermione as secretary you are responsible for keeping track of all the notes." Hermione nodded. "Here are the rules. One, you must be very creative when planning your murder. Two, try to stick to killing Voldemort, but if you want do an extra murder Lucius Malfoy would be an excellent subject or Bellatrix Lestrange. Three, try to be original; no two deaths should be the same. Ok since this is just the first meeting let's talk about whether we should invite other's to join the club or if you want to keep it with just us six." Harry said.

"I think we should keep it with just us. For now anyways if we get too bored we can always add new members." Hermione said.

"That is a reasonable request. Let's vote on it. All in favor of keeping this club between us raise your hand." Harry said. Everyone raised their hands. "Ok, then it is just us until further notice. The second order of business, should we just plan to kill ole' Moldy-Butt or should we include Malfoy and Lestrange?" Harry asked.

"Let's plan for all three." Ron said. "This could take place of the Divination's homework. That is the only thing that I will miss about taking that class. I mean I learned so much from predicting mine and Harry's death or major injuries." Everyone just laughed.

"Any other discussion? No, then all in favor raise your hand." Harry said. Again everyone raised their hands. "It is approved then. Two more things and then we are adjourned. Who wants to go first and when do you want to meet?"

"How about we meet every Friday, and we take turns. Two a night until we're finished. I'll go first next Friday, and I'll have one of the three people's death planned out then Neville can go or any of the rest." Ginny said.

"That is a good idea. How about we draw numbers though to make it a bit more fair, and we can exchange only once." Harry said.

"I like that idea. Maybe we can even publish our finished works we would have to change the names of course but we could probably make a fortune, and my father could publish it for 10 of the profit." Luna said.

"Sounds good to me. How about everyone else?" Harry asked. Everyone agreed. "Ok if that is all of the business I say we adjourn and enjoy the refreshments that Dobby has brought us." Hermione fixed 6 numbered cards (1-6) and mixed them up in a hat. When everyone drew a number (and switched if they wanted to), Hermione recorded who had what number: Ginny-1; Luna-2; Neville-3; Ron-4; Hermione-5; and Harry-6. After an hour of talking they all went back to their dorms to work on the project: The Killing Club.

Sorry that was short. I hope to have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Who will be the first victim for Ginny and Luna to die and how? Please no flames if you don't like it then don't read any further, and if you do like it then please leave a review.

Thanks,  
Serena


	2. Chapter 2

The Killing Club

Chapter 2

AN: I do have this fic under Harry/Severus for a reason. I can't tell you the reason yet but you should be able to guess around chapter 5.

The following Friday the killing club met again in the Room of Requirement. The room was different from the last time. This time there were two chairs and a sofa next to a fireplace. There was also a table which held butterbeers and cauldron cakes.

"Thank you for meeting tonight. Is there any new business before we begin tonight?" Everyone shook their heads no, but Ginny had something to say. "OK let's begin then. Ginny your first. Tell us Who you are going to murder first and then tell how you would do it with as many details as you can." Harry finished.

"Thank you Harry" Ginny started off. "First off Luna and I worked on this together. Only we did do 2 separate murders. We didn't like the list of people to choose from so we ad-libbed. I couldn't kill off Lucius. Sorry about that. I think I did something better though." She pulled out a purple note book that said Ginny's Killing Club Journal but had it charmed to say extra charms notes.

"That is fine Ginny. We will not put a restriction on who to kill. You may kill off anyone you want to. Just change the names please." Harry stated.

Ginny begins reading of her first murder:

It was a dark and stormy night when Luck Malford (Malford lives in the castle beyond the Goblin City) entered the castle. He started up the magical stairs in search of his wife's lover. Locket was his name, Gilly Locket. He knew that Locket was there in his home because Slone Slate, his best friend, had informed him of this. Luck was angry at his wife, Nikki White Malford, because she couldn't stay faithful to him. The first thing Luck did was to check on his son, Drake. Drake was the center of his universe. He has a lot of plans for Drake. One of which is if something was to happen to him his best friend, Slone, was to take him and raise him as his own. He did not trust Nikki to raise their son. The next thing was to confront his wife about her affair with Locket and then kick her sorry ass out. Luck was tired and all he wanted to do was to retire to his chambers for the night, but since his wife had decided to be unfaithful he had to take care of this now before it got out of hand.

He went to his wife's chambers and found her there in the throws of passion with none other than Locket.

"You Bitch!" Screamed Luck. "How could you sleep with the servant? Are you not happy with all the gold I provide you with? Were you not happy with the child you have? What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Luck, Darling it isn't what it looks like. He forced me to lie with him. I love you, Darling. I am more than Happy with our family and riches. I'm so sorry please for give me." She cried.

"You lie, Bitch. You aren't happy with me or Drake. I have a source that says that you were planning a seduction and it wasn't with me either. I want you out of here now. You will never see my son again." Luck said as he stormed out.

When Luck got to his chambers he changed into his night clothes and went to bed. The next morning, he woke, got ready for the new day and headed down towards the kitchen. He found his wife laying at the bottom of the stairs in a pool of blood. She was dead, and Locket was nowhere to be found.

Sorry about the cliffhanger but I wanted to get this chapter out. I'm currently working on Luna's murder and hope to have it out soon.

I am working on the others fics too and hope to have them updated soon also.

Flames are not welcomed, but I will take constructive criticisms and murder ideas (Who to murder and how)

Thanks,  
Serena


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't been updating like I wanted too. I started a new job and have recently been hurt. I am on sitting duty only so I can write during the shift and type it the next day. I hope to be updating my other fics very soon. I will be updating soon on my other fics very soon. Since the fanfiction rules are so strict I will post thank you's for all the reviews on my web group Multi-fiction. It may take a couple of days for me to do this but I promise it will be done. I will take this down in a week's time.

Thank you,

Serena


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it is taking so long to update

Sorry it is taking so long to update. I have started back to school, and I'm taking 3 classes. While 3 classes don't sound so bad, I can tell you that 2 of them aren't that bad. It is my main class that I actually have to go to class for: Anatomy and Physiology. I'm also taking a business English and a Health Information Management class. The last 2 are online, so I can work on them when I want to. I'm almost done with A Charmed MisConception, I'm part way through Katie's Choice, Bound and Broken, A Forgotten Moment, and Surprise for a Future Potion's Master. I'm half through revising Chapter 2 of Getting His Life Back. I hope to give you something by Friday at the earliest and Monday the latest.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank everyone for their patience. I have some ideas about how I want certain stories to go and I would like your opinions on some of my ideas. Some of my stories will be put on hold until I can finish some of the others.

Put on Hold for the moment will be:

The Killing Club

Surprise For A Future Potion Master

Getting His Life Back

Bound and Broken

I will try to post another chapter of Bound and Broken before I put it on hold. I'm working on Getting His Life Back since it is a lot like one of Mione5's fiction.

I am almost finished with A Forgotten Moment I have maybe 3 more chapters to go. I'm not sure about doing a sequel to it yet.

I'm going to focus on these stories for now.

A Charmed MisConception

Twist of Fate

A Muggle's Way of Life

Katie's Choice

I hope to have something post really soon.

Thank you for your patience again,

Serena


End file.
